Atlantra's Story: The War Within: cheesy title!
by HoodedEnchantress
Summary: With constuctive critism, I have revised my story. This is the whole thing except the beginning remains to be unfinished. Though it is a cliche in the beginning I assure many that I have read all the books, and stay true to them most of the time.


Disclaimer: This Story has been written before the story of Atlantra. This is a prequel to the story and is an introduction, but I shall say this for all parts of my story that it is not to be used on any other sites or for illegal purposes. The characters in this story are taken from J.R.R. Tolkien's book series LOTR, The Simarillion, The movie series made by Peter Jackson, and the Hobbit. Therefore, some direct quotes are taken from the story and I do not take credit for them at all. The only characters true to me are Atlantra, Tonbelle, Malafey, and Grono-Khai. They are not to be used in any other stories unless you concent it with me! E-mail me at and I will get back to you. If you disrepect these wishes, then I have the rights to take authoritive actions. On a lighter note this is my first fan fic. I am 14 right now so I have no idea if this is good or not. Any good or bad comments would be very helpful for next time. I hope you enjoy it!

In Memory of Atlantra: From the recollections of Angelique and Nethione.

In relation to our dearest mother, Atlantra, we feel it is important that her past and future after the destruction of the Ring, to which she did not feel necessary to place in her story as she claimed it did nothing any more justice, is known and recognized for what it was. Atlantra Violya Greenleaf died naught but 1100 years ago in the Forest of Mirkwood as she was said to be on her last visit to the Shire. Her intentions were said to have been noble in leaving, but many rumors sprang up about her fondness for hobbits. Though Mirkwood was thriving at the time in honors to our mother and our father, Legolas, Atlantra was still frowned upon by our Grandfather and many of the elders of Mirkwood forever after the day Legolas returned from his journey with his dwarven friend, and when Atlantra told Legolas of her trying feelings for an infamous Samwise Gamgee. Legolas forgave her though in all of us, we felt that he hesitated towards fully giving himself to her although Atlantra indeed loved Legolas dearly. Ever on her life went, and even if it was scorned with hardships, rough comings, or shame, it was still a life at that. After telling Legolas of Samwise, never again did she leave Mirkwood, though on occasions she visited Ithilien to remember its fine elegance and hospitality of its warm beds and enchanting springs while studying hobbit-lore with Faramir and Eowyn. While at times, she too, also visited The White City, Minas Tirith, with Legolas, to see her old friends, Angelique and Aragorn.

Atlantra came to have five children with Legolas after she had first stepped into Mirkwood ten years ago. She had four beautiful girls as pale as the moon and as spirited as herself at her young age. All of them had long flowing hair like their father with the aura of golden sun in the spring time. To them, she gave each a silver leaf crescent of the family to wear round their necks along with a copper-band of elvish jewels and inscriptions to place atop their heads. The first child was named Atlantia after Atlantra's mother and herself. The name meant grace and sea-chimes in the wind, and it fit her most wonderfully for she would have a kingdom of water when she grew to age. She met an elf of great wisdom and together they ruled their kingdom with great power in the years when the elf age had finally passed. The Sea Kingdom which Atlantia ruled was the only thing left of living elves in Middle-Earth though they lived on unknowingly to the rest of the world. When all things seemed fit to Atlantia, She left Mirkwood with her husband and had a baby daughter named Deledrien whom showed great promise for the new age of the sea. The second child came naught but a year afterward and was named Angelique after Atlantra's most truest friend. The name meant swiftness and cunning as no one was ever to catch her off guard. The third child then came two years later on as her name was to be Nethione, meaning loyalty. Nethione came to be rather bitter towards many races of Middle-Earth as the last days of the elves were ever in her mind. She was never one to adventure, and spent many nights talking with Atlantra of her past and about the ring for she was always curious. Atlantra finally told her one day that she was going to end up being just like her, wanting to see new things and explore the ways of fighting and lore, but as stated earlier, Nethione never did leave home for she was too loyal to Mirkwood and finally gave birth later on with Hansek, a bright young elf who managed the wine barrels in the low cave, to a little girl whom she named Nethendi. The last daughter to come came another year later and was named Dersidaya after Atlantra's grandmother who visited her daily when Atlantra told her she was interested very much in folk-lore and all its mysterious tales. The name Dersidaya meant shining rain in a pool after everyone had said that Atlantra's grandmother's eyes looked to be as deep and clean as the ocean when it first was made green.

Many years later (1000), Atlantra and Legolas decided to have one last child before they departed for the Grey Havens. Their fifth and final, was a boy with thick curly brown hair just as Atlantra's looked. Legolas said they should call him Samwise, for he thought he looked much like the hobbit, and though both Legolas and Atlantra knew that she had never shared intimacy with Samwise, the child did look much like the hobbit, and there for, Atlantra finally agreed to name him so, and to him, Atlantra gave her silver bow. On that day, we all believe that our father was finally put to ease with the matter between Atlantra and Sam, and never again did he speak of it nor feel it in his heart.

Atlantra shared much time with us and the others, as much as she could, but she still was busy in helping to restore Itilien for she loved that place even more then Mirkwood, we dare say. Mirkwood has indeed been a happy place for a long while after the Ring passed. It took Atlantra and Legolas nine years for it to be perfect and green once more, but to Atlantra, it never felt the same nor as luscious, and this as well as Samwise could have been what led her to despair and grief later in her days.

After Samwise was born, Atlantra felt a yearning to visit Sam, the Shire, Merry and Pippin, and any hobbit she had ever seen before though she knew them all to be dead. Nearly 60 more years after the Ring was destroyed did the real Samwise live on, with his wife Rosie and his children, becoming mayor more then 6 times, and when he did pass, Atlantra came as far as the Bywater with a small boat. She found a young hobbit playing near the water and walked straight up to him asking if he was one of the 13 hobbit children that Samwise Gamgee and Rosie Cotton gave birth to for he had Sam's facial appearance. He nodded depressively, and Atlantra gave him a tight hug. She then told the child to get as many hobbits as it took to carry the boat back to the Shire, for she wanted Samwise to be placed in the boat so it could sail to the Grey Havens. The child did not understand, so Atlantra then explained that she made a promise long, ago, and that the boat was blessed by the Valar and the Lady Jade so that the boat would sail itself. She said she wanted Samwise to be buried in a peaceful place where no evil shall ever decay him and so that his spirit could flow freely in such a blissful world. The child sobbed more, and Atlantra finally understood. She knelt down and rustled his hair, saying this:

"Little one do not cry, your father would never abandon you for he has one of the most purest and loyal hearts. The boat is big for a reason. When I think about it, it could probably fit, oh, maybe about the whole Gamgee family if it wanted to."

She then smiled and winked at him hopefully and he started to laugh and cry with such joy though he still was confused. He hugged her ten times more before he let her leave, and Atlantra felt all the more sad when she returned home wondering why she never went all the way into the Shire. She has learned much knowledge from her studying in hobbit-lore and she desperately wanted to see if much of it was true. She wanted to see the steep meadows and beautiful gardens that Sam so brilliantly described awhile back, until finally one day, April 5th of the 3rd age, she left Mirkwood and set out in the forest to where most people assume, was the Shire. No one quite knows where she really was off too, but all the same, her body was found near the Enchanted River by Thranduil himself. He thought her to be in a deep sleep for when someone drinks from the Enchanted River, they fall into a strange state of dreams never to awake until rainfall. However no rain did wake her as she lay peacefully along the bank with her dearest journal of her story of the Ring at her side and her hands placed gently across her chest like she had meant and known she would die there. When Legolas got word, he wept insanely. He came to us a month later with our mother's body and his dwarven friend, Gimli, looking distraught and all too worn to stay amongst the elves. We knew it was his time, for wood elves go to the Uttermost West when they finally decide to heed the summons, and he did so. He spent one last week with us telling us every story and song he had heard, and he gave the kingdom of Mirkwood to Nethione, whom treasured it most. Making a boat of wood in Ithilien, he set out for the Tower Hills in the lake by the Southfarthing. There, he said his last good-byes, and with Gimli and Atlantra's body, he sailed to Valinor vanishing from our eyes until we would leave as well. Samwise was quite unfortunate to only get 100 years to spend with our mother and father, for they had many tales that they told him, and now years later, he can barely recall them as a dream. As for us, Atlantra told us her whole past from her birth to her story of the Ring to which she took down in writing. She felt her past did not need to be shared, but we have come to find that even her time before the Ring was filled with sorrow and adventures which later justifies why she acted and felt the way she did towards different races and aspects in her tales. In knowing such things, we had the sworn duty to recall the rest of her life from recollections of what she told us before she passed. We hope now that this, indeed, might help people to understand what sort of person she was.

Atlantra had gotten ill news of Samwise's death in the year 1482 of the 3rd age. This, in a way, was somewhat true, for in spirit he had long lost himself, but in actuality it was the death of his wife Rosie that made the little hobbit, named Pippin, cry at the Bywater. When Samwise received the boat from Atlantra, he sent a messenger, a ranger, from The Green Dragon to give her news that he was still alive and would gladly accept her gift, though the ranger never made it to Mirkwood Forest on the account of wargs.

Atlantra Violya Donestry was born nigh on September 25th, 711 of the 3rd age. Her mother, Galantia, thought her brown curly hair to look most enticing and riveting when she first saw her child, and always perceived that her hair was in actuality, a silken stream of water. In thinking this, she named her daughter Atlantra Violya in meaning, gentle currents in the lakes and rivers. Atlantra's strange brown hued hair came from her father, Hensi, who was one of the only elves in Mirkwood who ever had a line of family without golden hair, while her clearly green eyes came from her mother's mother, Dersidelaya, whom gave her a silver bow in hopes that she would be an adventurer. Dersidelaya being a wanderer herself, believed most green-eyed elves were adventurers sometime or another later in life.

The day Atlantra was born, was the happiest time for all the elves in Mirkwood for they were in need of a new succession. The Donestry family blood line was merely the most well-known, cheerful, and wise company of elves anyone had ever met besides the Greenleaf's who were the owners of the forest. It was agreed 100 years earlier that the next child whether it be boy or girl from the Donestry family would be betrothed to the next girl or boy coming from the Greenleaf family in hopes that they should fall in love and renew Mirkwood to what it once was, a lush green forest called Greenwood made from King Thranduil's great, great, great grandfather Faduinil(?). For the sake of their kingdom, when the young Legolas Greenleaf was born, the elves had high hopes that the Donestry line would create a fine elf maiden to be their heir. However, few years after Legolas' birth, their came a second child from the Greenleaf's, a daughter, Angelique, and the town rejoiced throughout all the caves for Galantia Donestry was set with a child, and whether it be boy or girl, they would have an heir.

When Atlantra was born, Thranduil and Galantia immediately had a feast in her name and signed a scroll in the Records of Mirkwood saying that the next royal blood line would be that of Legolas and Atlantra Greenleaf. Some may say that it was the most blissful few years after Atlantra came, for no one could stand the anticipation to see the love kindle as they hoped there might be a love at all. After Atlantra's birth, the Donestry's and the Greenleaf's then took Legolas and Atlantra to Lothlorien to be blessed by the Galadhrim and Galadriel herself with the essence of Mistazo, a holy water and light, to guide them on their journeys. When they returned home, the caves rang loudly with the echoing voices of song, dance, and sweet ale from Esgaroth. Atlantra, still a young child, had become blessed with beauty and an innocence that made her sweet and kind until her later days would come upon her, and all drank to her health. Legolas and Atlantra were spoiled with riches and prizes nearly everyday while the other daughter of Thranduil, Angelique, was hardly admired. Angelique did not mind much of these days for she quickly became close to the young Atlantra.

Though Angelique was older, she usually took instruction from Atlantra for she was never taught stories nor songs from her parents who busied themselves with Legolas most of the time. Legolas and Atlantra, for having everything in their childish years, were still rather grounded to nature, and never thought much of their future and expenses. They both lived their lives as any regular elf should, but ever were they watched by the public eye. While other elves were learning of folk-lore from their parents, Atlantra spent most of her time learning how to use her silver bow with Hensi's (Atlantra's father) knowledge and advice from battle. She became very skilled at this early on, and was known as one of the finest bowmen in Mirkwood for her age. Galantia encouraged Atlantra's training, but had her mother, Dirsadelaya, teach her folk-lore, elven songs, and how Sauron was driven away by the mighty Gil-Galad and Elendil many years earlier to bring peace to the lands to which then Atlantra taught Angelique with help from her brother. Dirsadelaya was rather pleased in Atlantra. She saw her progress into a spirited little elf with opinions on everything. Atlantra always wanted to adventure, and often made stories up with Angelique about how they became great warriors and heroes of their time. Hensi would usually just smile at the two of them, and then later tell Thranduil at feasts of what they had spoken of to get a good laugh from him though one night, Thranduil was quite too sober and tempered to hear of the weird estrangements Hensi's daughter could think up.

"Thranduil, I've heard the most wondrous tale again from Atlantra and your daughter! I'm telling you now, they're both going to be great adventurers! It's going to be hard to contain Atlantra here when she's older."

"Yes, it's quite a pity too since she'll very well be staying here. I suggest you find a way to get the silly nonsense out of her head before she forgets about the arrangements with Legolas. When she marries my son, she won't be able to wander the forests. She has a duty to take care of Mirkwood."

"Well aren't you being a bit blunt today? Yes, I do see what you mean....but she's just a child now....it could very well grow out of her before long."

"No, I don't think it will, Hensi. I think we ought to put a stop to this right now."

"Thranduil, certainly there is no harm in making up stories. One might need them some day to entertain guests if they so desire to hear them."

"None the less, Atlantra does have those queer sort of green-eyes that your mother-in-law has, and look at her family. All of them were wanderers of the forests. And, of course, there's nothing wrong with such a thing, but it could be the one flaw that your daughter does possess."

"Thranduil, I think you need some more wine to loosen yourself up a bit. Can not your hear yourself speak?"

"Don't badger me with your inquiries. I meant what I said."

"You've never felt this way before when I told you her other stories."

"All the more reason for me to stay sober from time to time. Your daughter can adventure as much as she wants before she comes of age, but when she does, I'll have a job ready for her so she can not leave. I'll make it an exceptionally good and exciting job since of course we want her to be some-what happy."

"And what sort of job is that?"

"Your daughter is skillful with the bow is she not?"

"With more training, yes, she could be quite good."

" Then I shall have my son help her with that. It is about time they talk without the nuisance of my daughter hanging around all the time."

" I always thought Angelique was quite the little warrior herself. Why do you call her a nuisance?"

"That is unimportant. I suppose Legolas can train her as well if he wants, but otherwise, I want Atlantra to have a perfect shot."

"And why's that, Thranduil?"

"When the time comes, I shall make her Captain of the Guards. She shall watch all prisoners in the caves and make sure nothing ill is happening. That is the best I can do. She must prove herself worthy of course, I will not just hand her the job, but I do not think she shall have much trouble with it if Legolas teaches her......Well, perhaps I shall go and get more wine now, but think about what I've said. Tell your daughter that she shall meet my son just outside the caves tomorrow when the first stroke of light falls from the sky. She is to bring her bow and quiver with the proper attire on; no excuses."

"Yes, Thranduil, I'll tell her at once.... I think my wine has gotten too bitter for me to stand anyway," said Hensi, slowly pushing himself away from the table and striding away angrily. When Hensi arrived to his hutch outside of the caves and houses that were in the trees, there sat Atlantra and Angelique playing with little stones that they had carved people into. Of all things, they were playing war.

"-And now, the great warrior spears your terrified goblin soldier with her remarkable lance!" cried Angelique as she threw her left arm in the air with her fist holding a small twig and jutting it downwards into one of the green rocks on Atlantra's half of the line, (or battle territory as the girls called them) shattering it in half.

"Since when did your great warrior have a lance? That is not fair. You made that up. Besides, no elf uses a lance... that's for men!"

"Right....well then let us see how you stand up to my great warrior's horse."

"Horses are stupid too. You can not control yourself as well as when you are on ground. I never liked them much.

"You've never even ridden on one! I have always wanted to, just once. My father said he would teach me sometime, but my father says many things," said Angelique as she broke the twig in half, "besides, horses are beautiful creatures."

"Well I think they are ugly," laughed Atlantra as she drove her own twig into Angelique's horse. (a small dirt clod)

"You may think that," said Angelique as she looked around for another useful twig or rock to use as a sword or arrow, "but, in time, a horse will be the easiest way to get around when we go off adventuring, unless you feel like jogging the whole way, mind you."

"True, I suppose I will eventually have to learn, but I will stick with jogging as long as I can. Anyway, horses go pretty fast. You might miss something amazing if you are not watching carefully. So many exciting things await us, Angelique. You have no idea what sort of demons are out there. My grandmother told me all about goblins and orcs, and all that good child stuff, but there are worse things than that. Yep, far worse. There are evil scaley dragons, and what's more, a terrific horrifying fire beast who lives deep within the mountains. They say, who ever confronts it, never comes back. They call such a thing, a Balrog, and I want to be one of the first elves to meet one in person! And that is what adventuring is all about!"

Angelique's face was white and her mouth open wide.

"I hope I never see a Balrog in all my years. It's said to be the most feared thing by elves, and I can see why."

"Well you will see one if you come with me! We are going to travel to every end of Middle-Earth defeating every enemy there is until we die or grow too weary to carry on. I do not care how horrible a Balrog is or that it has Maiar blood that rivals that of wizards. It will not be standing after meeting with MY arrows," said Atlantra merrily.

"I barely know how to fight though."

"Oh we can deal with that! You will learn as you go. You want to be a warrior don't you?"

"More then anything! I will tear apart as many goblins, orcs, or beasts as it takes. I'll just leave the Balrog for you."

"That's right, you are leaving it for me! You can be known as Angelique the Goblin-Slayer, and I will be Atlantra the Balrog Bounty Hunter ha ha as stupid as the name sounds."

"You are not going to be anything but Atlantra the Queen of Mirkwood when you are older, so get those nonsense thoughts out of your head while you still can," said Hensi as he finally appeared from behind the trees with a scornful look on his face. "Angelique, do not you think it is time you see your mother and father?"

"I just saw them this morning..."

Hensi gave her a deadly glare and she got the picture almost immediately.

"Well, ....I best be off then...." said She as she scrambled to her feat, nodded to Atlantra with an I'm-glad-I'm-not-you-so-see-you-later-look, and scurried home. Hensi then rounded on Atlantra and her stones and twigs. He kicked them away and grabbed Atlantra's arm as tightly as he could, pulling her into the hutch.

"Sit down, and don't say a word until I am finished."

Atlantra looked up to him in bewilderment as she heard her mom:

"Hensi, are you drunk again? You know I do not like it when you come home-"

"No, Galantia, I am perfectly sober."

"Father?"

"Atlantra, I know it is most unlike me... I know. But, I must be firm or else I am afraid you will never listen. You can't do that sort of stuff anymore. Do not you understand that when you are an heir to Mirkwood you can not go adventuring about when you are married? It is your duty to take care of the village. Our people will not have you gallivanting about when Mirkwood needs aid, and when your husband waits at home."

"Please, don't say that, I don't think of Legolas in that way. I didn't choose to be part of this betrothment nor do I want to be. I'll do what I please."

"No, that is just the thing! King Thranduil will not put up with it, and if he does not, then I will not either."

"But, I haven't done anything!"

"Yes, but it is good that you know earlier on. You must get such things out of your system now while you have the chance to."

"Thoughts in my head will always linger there. You can't stop them from living on."

"Oh come now, it will not be as bad as you think. Thranduil is offering you a fine job when you are older. In fact, he insisted that Legolas teach you how to use the bow, maybe even how to go bareback if you are lucky. It is more then you could have ever wished. Then, you shall possess the most mightiest skills in battle."

"It is a depressing thing that I shall never be able to use those skills."

"We will see Atlantra, the future is not certain. You are to meet with Legolas tomorrow morning." Atlantra gave him a gaze of utter despise.

"Cheer up, Angelique will be there....possibly, but I do not think Legolas would overlook his sister."

"Indeed he would not," said She as her head lulled to the back of her neck. Placing her hands over her face and running them down over her eyes gave Hensi the impression that she was rather annoyed, but would make it worth wild the next morning. He silently stood up to leave his daughter to think.

"Father, wait."

He turned in surprise and exhaustion.

"Yes?"

"Nothing," replied Atlantra as she looked back down to her hands. Hensi gave a small sigh and patted her on the head.

"Quel du. Uuma dela ete tul're, Atlantra." (Good night. Do not worry about tomorrow.)

"Quel kaima, Father." (Sleep well.) As Hensi wandered into his bed room, Atlantra sat stunned. Never in her life had she been told she could not do something, and she did not like such an idea. The pale moon was fading into the night at the end of the day as Hensi finely fell to sleep in an uneasy tension of bitterness for opening his mouth at the feast, and still, Atlantra stayed restrained in her chair. In her heart laid a sinking feeling as if suddenly the dream had halted and left forgotten. Quietly, she finally withdrew herself from the seat clasping her teeth down harshly as she left through the hutch door and into the openness outside. At last, she spoke.

" What evil does beseech me? My new way is still unclear as dawn doth approach like a speeding arrow in the whiteness of my eyes. I have been scorned from the very life that does appeal in one, and the sweetness of my honeyed youth has been plundered into the dusk with the last breath of spring's daring course. But a fool is the morn which dips its oars of hastiness and joy into the salty seas of torment. I have grown too be old in one passing of the ominous heavens that bring forth the darkness of night. Oh, how I do hate the moon as ever I did so! Tis myself in whom I can trust for those in trust do I keep have failed. Oh, hateful sun, I do hate thee more then even the ungrateful moon! With you comes another unenlightening day as well as my unhappy short comings! I shall never see anything more then this forest!" With her feet, she then kicked at the remainder of the dirt mounds that her and Angelique had made just thirty minutes earlier.

"Was what he said really all that bad?" With a slight gasp, Atlantra instinct-fully whisked around to give an abnormal smile back at the espionage master, Angelique, who was resting her body casually on the side of the hutch with her arms wrapped tightly in a cross like she had been sitting there all day. She then gave a loud fake yawn to emphasize her point.

"Had I known you had heard everything and were waiting out here to discuss the matter, I would not have wasted my breath with that pathetic attempt of sympathy for myself."

"You are right. It was pathetic," gleamed She. "It could have used some more dramatics, but, it got the point across fair enough. Lucky for me, there just happened to be a conveniently placed tree next to your hutch window, or else, I would have been extremely lost. Your father can speak loud enough for the whole forest to hear in any case though."

"Yes, so I suppose I did over react."

"Is my brother really so bad that you had to claim you hated the sun? Honestly, he's not all that ugly."

"No, no of course not, but you knew what I meant did you not?"

"Indeed Atlantra, I know, our adventuring is over before it began."

"Does not that trouble you? You, you whom knew that every part of my being, my purpose, was in those dreams we had?"

"Yes, I remember do give me some credit. But really, we both know it's not the end. My Father will have to accept your anxiousness sometime." Atlantra's face fell to a relieved grin almost as quickly as it frowned when she first heard the news from Hensi.

"You are always thinking on your toes. I do not know of why I worked myself into such a fray. I have never been one to worry so much. Forgive me."

"What of you? Since when have you talked so mindfully?"

"My father got me thinking of things that shall come to pass whether I am ready or not. One day, I shall marry your brother. Perhaps it is time to focus on acting more like I should if you know of what I speak."

"And forget about having any fun? Come now! I have always looked up to you as you were. I shall never think that you deserve a punishment so vile as to change yourself into a person you are not. Do not let yourself be brain washed. We both know what is important. Changes will happen when they do in time. For now, be as you wish."

"I wish for my youth, but in turn, I wish for wisdom. In order to be a hero, one must grow up first. Keep that in mind, Angelique."

"I will do so if it means you still wish to adventure despite what our fathers say?"

"Yes, I do agree. Perhaps tomorrow shall be thought of as just another training day for us to begin our journeys." Angelique winked and gave a small snort of glee feeling an awkward new level of friendship lay in upon her mind. Before another word was spoken a fit of voices came billowing from the narrow shadows of the caves.

"Hence you forth to bed, Angelique! Your father, he wishes you to have rest," cried the guardian elves who blocked the gates to the outer forest of Mirkwood.

"Well then, I best be off! Good morrow to you!"

"Yes ha ha ha, I shall get about an hour's sleep before I shall return to see you again with your puffy cloud eyes that you do often get from waking in the early hours."

"That may be true, but there was no specific time for me to meet you two out here. I can sleep as long as I want before I have to give my eyes to the torturous sun light. Good night to you!" Laughing jovially, Angelique leapt between the rocks and out of Atlantra's sight as she entered her hutch more calmly then she had felt in weeks. To her bed she went, and laid her head upon the soft cotton pillow while diving deeply into her warm woolen blanket not to be awoken till early dawn a few hours later. As she woke, she turned to the window to glimpse the last silhouette of the moon get overtaken by the golden orange rays of light seeping through the still trees on a beautiful misty morning. Her excitement had chosen to wake her a bit too early she thought, but it made her feel efficient and ready for she was quite nervous before. Slowly, she aroused her muscles and stretched her arms tentatively in the air before gulping down a large yawn and grabbing for her green tunic, green woolen trousers, and her cherished brown cloak which she often folded into a vest. Next, came her black leathered boots (Which had more then enough holes in them to last her a life time; As the holes seemingly did ruin the meanings of the fine inscriptions of Elvish arts that were traced on so cautiously as a present when she first came to open her eyes.) as well as her silver bow to which she placed her finger upon the fine wire like silver thread and twanged it across as if she were shooting her well carved arrows at nothing. Giving a small sigh, she pulled her untidy hair back, washed her face of her weariness, and without breakfast, left the hutch to the forth coming sun that she cursed earlier, but soon, felt an undying praise for. She hoped dearly that Angelique would be there at the start of day for she did hate awkward silences knowing all to well that there would be many without her. On that day, Atlantra looked to be that of a High Elf as she strode earnestly from her lair with her deeply brown curls flying back in the wind with her tie that held them together. Her face was strong and focusing highly to the havens leaving no one to tell that she was feeling timid and a nausea anticipation. Legolas recalled her as being the most lovely creature he would ever see.

"As I dragged myself up from the caves into the dreary light, I mounted the hills into a tickling breeze that brought peace to my face. As I reached the world's peak, the highest point in the all of Middle Earth, I stood upon the leveled ground awe struck at her wonder. The streaming light was blazing so bright that I felt that I was on the highest mountain top just feet away from the glaring sun. It was she who rounded the forest's corner with her hair flowing back and a gleaming bow in her hand. Her face was red in the cheeks, but all else was pale and fair with a fruitful bounty. I thought if I could just feel her silken hair that I might just plunge into it as if it were an endlessly rippling pool. I was such a young elf, my mind was ensnared in thought and raging fantasies that were seamless and ought not what I should have been thinking. Her lips, a pale violet pink in day like a fastened lillybell that grows so sweet to a suckle yet so rare and divinely fulfilling to a yearning heart. She kept a keen face, and gave me a small grin as she saw me eying her. Her cheeks turned crimson as she looked down, and I thought then and there of bursting out in glee while running up and kissing her rightly like she ought to have been before then. Those, were my first feelings of such a sincere passion and lust. I had not even felt the wisp of our betrothment, but felt true anxiousness in my heart." -Legolas

As Atlantra came past the last of the hills, there stood Legolas gawking admiringly at her, and she felt she might as well just go back to her hutch right then and their. She thought herself ugly, not worthy to an heir, and altogether not for Legolas. Not one feeling did she have for him at that moment, and she felt some what guilty for doing so. She looked down in abashment and disgust in herself, then irritably approached Legolas at last for her lessons. Legolas was wearing practically the same clothing though his woolen pants were green and tight with a holster for his long sword as well as his boots finely made with no holes or spots. His hair was golden and light, like the daytime Atlantra thought, and she liked that most of anything about him. His face was stuck in a fixed smile and his bow was lying ready on a stump with arrows near by. It looked as if they were going to start with aiming practice by shooting at the trees, and this, made Atlantra groan as she wished Angelique was there.

"I see you have a sword with you, do you not wish to teach me that instead? Why does thee waste time with skills that I have learned when there lays yet another skill that I know nothing of?"

"You do not waste time do you? However, I do doubt that you have learned the bow as I mean to teach you now."

"Is it so? Are you afraid that I shall beat you in sword fighting ability as well?"

"You have yet to show me your right to boasting, Atlantra."

"Indeed Legolas, then let me show thee, but first, why must we be so formal? You act as if we have not yet once spoken when in fact we have talked long into the hours before when Angelique was around." Legolas rolled his shoulders back and forth as if easing some pain, and laughed.

"Alright, you are right. There is no need to be tense with you, eh? Then let us make this a fair competition if you so wish it to be in term of your arrows."

"Let us have it done then! Though, I do wonder out loud of the where abouts of Angelique. Is she coming today?"

"Tis doubtful, but I do hope she does for it couldn't hurt to teach her some skills as well."

"Ha ha, I will agree to that wholeheartedly." They both laughed then were left with empty hollow sounds of their echos. Legolas sensed a strange moment coming a mile away and had enough wits to stop it before it came though it already had before Atlantra even got there in her mind.

"Well...then... shall we get to the challenge?"

"And that is?"

"That tree across from us it about fifty yards away. I've been trying to hit a target straight in the middle of the bird's nest in one of the lower branches just there," said He pointing to the direct location. "I've been trying to hit that spot for months, but nothing but close calls were all of my arrows. If you can get one closer, I will teach you sword skills as well as bareback."

"I do not want to learn how to ride a horse, but the challenge is simple enough. It really surprises me that an elf of your high esteem can not hit a target that is only fifty yards away. Try one league and that will be quite the challenge indeed. Though, impossible hehe. But, in any case fifty yards won't get you anywhere in a battle. Three hundred yards, however, is plenty."

"You lie! You could never hit such a target! Besides, battle is always in close combat, since when will there ever be a time when your enemy is more then one hundred yards away?"

"You never will know until you experience it, but thanks to your father, I'll never get the chance," moaned Atlantra bitterly. Legolas again then sensed that they were close to danger and an outburst very soon, and quickly changed it back to their normal subject.

"There is nothing I can do about that. You must prove yourself to him, as you must me in order to win! I will go first."

"Take your time," grinned Atlantra who was swooned by Legolas' quick and cunning words for she knew he was avoiding getting her angry very keenly. Legolas gave her a suppressing look and pompously took out an arrow and strung his bow. His golden hair was now flying back wildly in the wind as the morning was deeply set around them.

"Hmph, the wind will not be to my advantage today," thought He. Then pulling back the string roughly, he aimed intently at the bird's nest that was merely visible to a human's eye. With one roaring snap he let go of his arrow and...

"Quite sickening. Your arrow didn't even make it to the tree! Stand aside." Atlantra took pride in the skills she had though there were not many. With one rhythmic motion she took out her bow and strung it with a finely tipped yellow arrow-headed stick. Tempted much so, she shut her eyes tight with the shot already in her mind, and let her weapon fly. Punctuating with a deafening crack, a tuft of feathers flew up as the bird's nest dropped solely to the ground pierced with the plaguing hole where the feather backed stick had been. In awe, Legolas turned bright red. Before he could utter a word, fits of laughter could be heard echoing off the cave entrance as Angelique finely stepped out clutching the stitch in her side.

"Legolas, ha ha ha ha, that is hilarious! If you do not watch it, she'll best you at the sword as well. Ha ha ha, what a bet you made. Fifty yards? It is as good as one million. Atlantra, why did you even waste your time coming? I had no idea you were that good already. If my father had known, well, you could have still been in bed." With a pleasing grumble, Atlantra puffed out her chest in mockery of Legolas.

"Ahhhhhh what a nice morning it has been eh, Legolas? I do hope you aren't ill, seeing as how you were beaten by a lady elf. I should think you feel most regrettable about thinking me queer to say I knew my bow? Now, it is time for your end of the bargain. Please, do show me how to use a sword."

"As I have given you my word, I will not deceive thee, but really, I say I could do with a few more bow lessons before you have a go with hand to hand combat?"

"I suppose Angelique could benefit from that as well," said Atlantra as she watched her expression change from laughter to innocence.

"Count me out."

"Come on, Angelique. Just have one go," teased Legolas spiritedly. Sneering angrily, Angelique decided to try one arrow. Carefully picking up the bow and aiming the weapon towards the tree, she let go with a cheery enthusiasm which diminished in a flash as she saw her arrow soared straight over the gigantic willow. Atlantra and Legolas just snickered.

"Well there, I've had one go, and now I have made a fool of myself. I am glad you are both satisfied, but I am not. I'll learn eventually, and in any case, using the bow is not my sport."

"Tis bareback, am I right?"

"Of course, and if you do not mind, Atlantra, I would like my brother to teach me right here and now in the least to regain some pride."

"Then I shall head off," scoffed Atlantra.

"So quickly do you leave us. Why you have only just arrived and not at once do you leave until we bring out a fare horse. I do say, are you earthly afraid of such a fine creature, maiden?" It was Thranduil looking quite parched and sallow as usual. The sun had risen high above, blinding and burning the leaves of the trees that shadowed the wooded ground. His mood was not mistaken at all to be bad; the guards had given haste to the caves as they saw an arrow come shooting up over the high branches to tumble down right between their rigid toes. At once, they thought they were under an ambush; orcs maybe, but it was hard for them to say. At once The King had left his throne, and almost just as easily he was ready to saunter back to it when he saw that his daughter was out and about. He knew she was merely the source of every bit of trouble that came about in Mirkwood. Angelique looked down at her dull boots. She knew she was in for a thrashing of her father's tongue, but there came no such thing. Thranduil went back into the caves as soon as he lead out the horses for Legolas. One horse was as black as depression was to a clouded moon; the other a light molasses that glistened with anticipation urging any rare rider to dare try and tame his back.

"I'm not one to fear anything," replied Atlantra boldly feeling anything but.

"Such big words! Why not ride then if you feel confident enough?" Legolas' expression began to grin in a twisted look of triumph from his words. He too was feeling confident at getting back at her for the arrow bet they had earlier. Though still, he was not displeased at having to see her again in the result of sword fighting lessons.

"Horses are ugly."

"Is that an excuse I hear? Not the elf who is planning on being a legendary warrior! Surely not, " laughed Angelique.

"Their texture is rough, and I find running is easier then mounting that sort of beast. Mind yourself, Angelique. If you like horses too much it may be making an excuse to not get enough exercise."

" Hahaha....okay that is enough. You two are both right, but are you going to stay or not, Atlantra? We have to start the riding soon before the horses get over heated."

"I am on my way then."

Legolas' grin faded slightly as Angelique began to frown very blatantly.

"I can not believe you! It's only a horse, Atlantra. Do not you think that you will need such skills when you take to the throne with my dear brother?" Both Legolas and Atlantra winced at the mention of the betrothment. It was not until the full extent of Angelique's words had sunken in before anyone began to speak once more.

"I will learn some other time. For now.... I will take my leave."

"But you will be back tomorrow though will you not? For the sword lessons," questioned Legolas with an almost desperate urge that he had been resisting since the first moment he thought she would leave. As much as he had tried to hide his sudden change in tone, both Atlantra and Angelique were able to notice something a bit off.

"Not ready to see her take leave yet, Brother?" The flushed embarrassment was radiating so vividly from Legolas that it almost made it unbearable to not feel sorry that she had no such feelings for him. Atlantra could hardly stand another moment of it, afraid that she might start to sweat if she blushed anymore then she was just then, she had to get away.

"I will be here in the morning. Good day with the riding, Angelique." Sensing that Atlantra was uneasy, Angelique nodded her head and started to converse with Legolas about mounting the black horse so she could slip away without trouble. Tossing her hair back carefully, Atlantra slumped back to her hutch. There she sat outside looking into the green trees and watching the other elves in their homes wishing she too could live in one so high up. She admired the sky very much so. She always felt alive to be free from the forest after climbing to the highest growth of the treetops. She gave a slow grumble. She could not understand how horses were so important. And to mention it, she began to anger at a lot of things. It was to her thoughts that things like Mirkwood, family, and love were all so minor as apposed to the grand scale of things. She longed to be free, but for the duration of her long life, she would feel nothing but smothering pressure and imprisonment. Through the long years she spent in Mordor, Atlantra would at last know what it meant to be alone, and the taste of such vileness was bitter. But to tell it fairly, Atlantra had never known of such oppression and to think of what her future held at that time would be something of a mortal shock to her. However, her suffering could have been far less had she not developed such a hard outer core. No, it took time to create such an exterior. It is said that Thranduil was the one to start her spiraling depression, but simply stated, Atlantra could blame no one but herself as to how she felt.

Grabbing her bow, she went into the hutch to wash her face though it needed no cleansing. She was some-what anxious for the next day to arrive. She did deeply hate horses, but the thought of sword fighting excited her greatly. She had never really handled a sword before, and she greatly appreciated Legolas' well-roundedness in sporting. He was not worth much with a bow, she knew that much, but the skill would come in time, and she so desperately wanted training in sword arts. It was just barely midday and Hensi and Galantia were still down in the caves sending wine down the river to Esgoroth when Atlantra went to sleep. She was in no way tired, but she could hardly resist waking to the next sun. It was not until early evening when Atlantra drifted to sleep. She was not aroused until the next day by her mother. Atlantra was already late to her lessons, but she had not changed out of her work clothing. She would just have to assume Legolas had brought her a sword to use. She rushed out the hutch pulling her quivers over her back looking like a frantic dog with their tale alight. She arrived to Legolas' laughter all huffed out. Leaning over slightly, she was able to catch her wind and speak.

"I am sorry to keep you waiting. I must have overslept. I know it is not usual for an elf to sleep much at all, but I wanted this day to come so greatly," Legolas gave a sincere smile of gratitude. "I could not wait to use a sword. I hope you have brought one for me?"

His eyes glimmered.

"Come Atlantra, we shall have our lesson for today. I am happy you came out here knowing as you do that you will be learning bare-back first. I did not think you would show up after my father told Hensi that you must learn it in order to receive sword lessons." Atlantra's jaw dropped in awe. A few elves were pulling out a grayish old horse from within the cave. They trotted it over to Legolas whom took the reigns and walked it over to her. The other elves left them in complete silence. Angelique had the duty of cleaning the stables that morning and would not attend.

"You don't expect me to ride one of these beasts do you? I had no idea of this new rule. How cruel your father is. He knows I hate them so. Horses are such weak creatures," said She almost protesting against no one.

"Atlantra, you should hold your tongue. Many horses will save the lives of their riders."

"I'll kill myself before I trust an animal to save my life."

"You may be killing yourself in creating such a handicap in not being able to ride a horse. Just pat it gently." Legolas walked the horse slowly towards her. Atlantra's face twisted in fear. "It will not hurt you, I swear on my words." Cautiously, loving every second of it, Legolas touched her hand and guided it to the horses' mane. Legolas brushed her hand amongst the silver flowing hair and smiled to her. He was hoping something would happen to her. He hoped with a might that she would feel some bit of compassion for the horse, and perhaps a small sum for himself.

She became silent and looked at his reassuring eyes. Almost instantly as the eye contact was made, Atlantra jerked her hand away from his causing the steed to buck his hooves in the air.

"Not hurt me indeed! It's got a horrible texture, and might I add a horrible temper!"

"Atlantra, do you feel nothing for this poor thing? It's the wisest and oldest horse we have. His name is Anterfoot. Just have one go on his back will you not? Please?" His eyes were begging her. He knew if she refused he might never get the chance to sword fight with her; which was quite the close contact skill. She looked to his eyes again. Finally she decided to give in for she too wanted the chance to touch a sword if only for different reasons.

"I'll give it a try, but please say you will walk it with me. If the brute bucks me off, I want you to be near enough to get your face smacked hard and good," said She as Legolas laughed joyously.

"That is swell for what elf maiden has not been able to ride a horse?" Atlantra frowned in anger.

"You know, you are not making my nerves any duller."

Legolas chuckled once more with a deeply kind smile suffusing over his light face, "sorry, my lady."

"Now..... how do I get on this thing," asked Atlantra as she attempted to put her hand on the mane and pull the hair so she could lift her body weight up on to it. It bucked wildly again at its discomfort as Atlantra quickly dropped herself down and shuffled backwards to distance herself from it.

"Well," said Legolas with great pleasure, " the servants have brought out a saddle for you so it may not be quite as difficult as just hoisting yourself up for bareback. Now," He motioned to her to come forward once again. She again approached it as if it were the most vile beast on Middle-Earth, "all you need to do is put one foot in the stirrup and just push up and round your leg to the other side so that you have straddled it." She looked at him with extreme disbelief, her mouth parted slightly as her nose scrunched up in disgust. He gazed at her reassuringly.

"It's not all that difficult."

"Sure...... but why not, eh? I never thought I would die on a horse, but then again, I do not have that great of luck now do I?" She sighed, "I suppose I best get this over with. You owe me one," she grunted at Legolas daring him to forget the deal that was being made.

"New rule my a-"

"-Come on now, Atlantra! Just give it a try!" She knew she could not stall for time anymore. She truly felt as if this was her time to die as she cautiously bounced on one leg while trying to put her other foot in the brown stirrup. After quite a few unsuccessful tries, most of them ending with her falling straight down on her back as she was afraid to touch the animal with her hands, she was able to push herself on to the top and sloppily pull her other leg across the horse's skin in order to place it in the other stirrup. Legolas patted the horse's head intently to distract it from her rudeness. After about a twenty minute feat, she finally brushed her hair out of her face and gawked back down at Legolas with a stupid grin.

"I've done it, so I think now is about the time to call it a day, what do you think? What sword shall I get tomorrow?" She began to try and dismount it, her foot getting stuck in the stirrup, as Legolas proceeded to try and push her back on.

"Oh no, we are not even close to being finished yet! Just sit back down! Come on! I'll lead the horse with the reigns. All you have to do is sit there and try to stay on. I hope that is not too hard of a task?"

Her shoulders slumped down as she grimaced at him. Her nose scrunched up once more causing her lip to curl.

"Guide the damn horse," whispered She in a slow coarse tone. Legolas looked at her triumphantly and grasped for the reigns. He said some gentle words to the steed that Atlantra was not able to hear, but the horse nodded as if he understood and neighed encouragingly. Anterfoot stepped forward a few steps and soon began to follow Legolas around. He looked at Atlantra approvingly.

"This is not so bad is it?"

Atlantra looked at him with an awkward fearful smile.

"N-no it is not t-that bad," Her voice trembling with every word she spoke.

"Great, then I guess we can move on to a trot?" Legolas began to jog and the horse lurched with more speed bouncing Atlantra up. She gave a small cry and grabbed at the horse's mane even though there was no initial danger of her falling off.

"Shit! Get me off of this. I've done my part. I've obeyed your f-father's rules," said She as another more larger bounce came along. Legolas regretfully followed her wish.

"You were not bad at all, Atlantra. You could be good if you just tried more."

The horse came to a sudden halt nearly throwing Atlantra right off. Angrily, she shook her feet out of the saddles and jumped of the horse.

"I am never riding a horse again..... I will expect to see you early tomorrow with two swords awaiting us."

"Atlantra, my father wants you to be able to ride!" His eyes again turned sincere and saddened by her knowing departure.

She began to run back towards the stable to talk to Angelique when she turned around to him now trotting backwards,

"Just tell Thranduil I know how to jog. That should satisfy him well enough. Farwell, Legolas."

"Good riddance," she muttered as she walked into the stables to find Angelique covered in dirt and still working.

"Cannot your father find some one else to do the dirty work, Angelique?" She turned around with a sweaty smile.

"Father says it would be good for me to practice now seeing as how he thinks I probably will not amount to much more." She smiled again in good spirit.

"Angelique, you should not let him talk to you like that, he cannot delegate our actions! Do not let him restrain you too! Remember, if I cannot adventure then you will have to do it for me!"

"Ha ha ha! Is that not the same thing? I either do what you want or what my father wants?" Atlantra frowned a little.

"Well, we always wanted to adventure. I just assumed you would want to on your own."

"Ha, there is no need to start, Atlantra. We both know I want to adventure. Ha ha ha. You know I just like to pull your strings. Besides, I do not mind working in the stables. Usually horses are down here. It is the only place I can go for you to leave me alone," She teased.

"I always loved your humor," said Atlantra coolly.

"How was riding today? I see you made it back in once piece. Did you come to tell me you have a new love for bareback?"

"No..... I still hate them. The beast nearly killed me." Angelique shook her head as she continued to shovel the dirt.

"Legolas says we get to use a sword tomorrow though. Are you coming?"

She got an awkward look on her face, "A- ahhhh no, I think I will let you two alone. Perhaps I will try to ride the horses tomorrow."

"Nonsense! Angelique, come on! Do not leave me alone with your brother again! He is far too smug! It will not be as fun without you there."

She shrugged lightly, "Oh, I do not know. I think I will just get in the way. You two are probably going to be far more advanced at it than me. I would just feel out of place. Besides.... my father said..... well-"

"What did he say? I am not going to fall in love with him in one day! You can come! Trust me, you will not be coming between us. You are just saving me some silence." Angelique put her shovel down quietly.

"Then when will you give him some alone time, Atlantra? You haven't got forever you know. If you are too young now, then you will be too old later on. All I am saying is that you should give my brother a chance. You two are friends. Cannot you think of him as something more?"

Atlantra sighed. "Should not you have to feel something for them first? Why must I try to fake something that is not there. I just, don't know what to say to people. I-I feel guilty and I should not have to."

"Atlantra, have you ever really given him the chance?"

"Why should I have to think about it right now?"

"Atlantra, I know we have a while and I am not trying to rush you or anything, but there are other elf maidens that may want to consider him if you will not."

"Am I not being forced?"

"All I am saying is that if you really do not want to try then maybe my father would benefit in knowing so."

"Perhaps I should talk to him." Angelique looked surprised at this.

"Do you not want time to think about it? Just give him a chance, Atlantra," She smiled wryly, "We could be sisters then...." Atlantra looked at her.

"Ha ha ha, why would we need to be sisters when we are best friends?" Angelique looked down and smiled.

"If I were you, I would love to be in your position. Of course I would not want to marry my brother, but just the aspect of getting the chance to find love with someone, being able to be taught so many things, being admired by so many.....instead of shunted to the back..."

"My dear friend, there are many things for you to learn. Love cannot be forced. You should be able to feel some sort of connection the moment you see them. Love is a battle, and true, if anyone works hard love can probably grow out of nothing, but, I just wish it could be effortless. Like you just know, and have so much admiration and respect for them even if you do not understand it at the time. You just sort of envision yourself being with them forever. I see the love in my parents eyes and I know it was never forced. It is undying. That is the sort of relationship I want for my life. When we go adventuring, I want to meet someone like that.... or...." She stumbled knowing that she should not say that around her, "or at least, you could meet someone like that. Perhaps an elf in Lothlorien or Rivendell? Just, something new and different. Someone who is free and lives happily." Atlantra's eyes were almost dazed when she finally stopped speaking. Angelique just watched her with wonder.

"Have you already got your dream elf in mind? Do you not think that maybe my brother could possess such qualitites some day? As for myself, I suppose you are right. How do you know so much about love when you claim you have not felt it?"

"I can just feel it. He's waiting, Angelique. Just waiting for me to come rescue him, ha haha. Perhaps my suffering will be over when I meet him. Ha haha, anyway, enough with that. I wish you did not feel so left behind by your father, Angelique. But you must understand that being adored and pressured is nothing to crave. I just wish I could have my freedom. I want to be left alone!"

"I have been alone far too long. I just wish my father could approve of me. He thinks me such a failure."

"Angelique, do not let him control your feelings. Your father has ruined many lives with his greed for gold and power. He still has hostility towards the dwarves."

"The dwarves have nothing to do with it. He's just bitter that his life is not more worthwhile. He is counting the days for his departure. He desperately wants an heir."

time travel extended editions etc.:

I choose Sam instead of Legolas

Angie dies

I die

I never get captured

I never fall in love with Samwise

I never befriended Gollum

During time travel I meet with Alantia's daughter Delendrien.

Add in video game references

Never kill Grono-khai

Base more with me as orc captain

I am a man instead of woman

Angelique chooses to be with Sam.

Side projects for lotr story

I become the guard but I was drinking for some odd reason because I got upset about my parents dying

When Atlantra finds out she cannot adventure anymore she drowns herself in rum. She rants of how she wish she could adventure, but how she'll never be able to. " Remember when we thought we'd be something great someday? That was a laugh was it not? Angelique, I feel you may not wish to be by my side anymore. I have no more advice to give. As you can see, my life has turned out quite different from what I had imagined."

I resent Legolas after becoming the prison guard until after being relinquished of this job and made a spy. Before this, my parents fought in the dwarves/orc war in 2793- they give me their sword.

Ideas: perhaps I could get in an insecure feeling about being around guys because she never really had a good father figure?


End file.
